exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Serah (Night)
Serah is the champion of Hamarta and Walpurgis's Hero. Story A Resolve Serah was just a young girl who ran away from a too strict uncle and got lost in the forest, upon which she encountered a mysterious woman called Walpurgis. This witch then sent her into Hamartia, a world where she was forced to revive the same day over and over again - a day where she saw everyone get killed, only for the next morning to bring them back to life and make them relive the same day and death once again. In this world, further humiliated with a slave costume she could not remove, Serah sought the help of the mage and clothes designer Iolia to return her to her original clothings, then allied with the street hero Karu to obtain informations about how to save those who needed to be saved. Now mastering the art of costume-shifting and with two new allies, as well as the taunting fairy companion Tali, Serah embarked on a journey to fight against the Nightmare Totems. Fighting the Dark Serah kept fighting each Nightmare Totem, and defeating them, for each totem freeing the associated Dream Herald, while getting deeply attached to the Dream Heralds and their people. However, for every time she died and restarted the day, everyone she saved would forget her, then die once again a lonely death. The weight of such a burden tormented Serah to the point of almost breaking her. Serah however did not give up and instead kept on going, encountering a Mysterious Shade that ended up giving her the Wild Dog Armor, turning her into a feral fighter. With this, she became even stronger, conquering each Nightmare Totem and facing her inner darkness, before preparing for a final fight - a final day where she would save everyone. And she did - saving everyone and, thanks to the Heralds' and Great Fairies' power, fighting through Walpurgis's Domain, restored everyone's memories, rekindling her bond with the Dream Heralds and Hamarta's inhabitants. Finally, she fought against Walpurgis and, with the Blade of Distortion granted to her by Tali and the Shade, shattered Walpurgis's Curse-like core, freeing her. Serah recovered a wounded but alive Walpurgis, finally freed of her curse, and took care of her. Appearance Serah is an young girl with messy green hair and equally green eyes, who prefers to dress in a darker shade of green as well. Her usual expression is a serious smile. Personality Serah was at first childish and rebellious but she was quickly met with Walpurgis's cruel reality and forced to adapt. Despite showing courage and relentlessly helping others, her personality slowly eroded over time as days looped and looped again, preventing her from having any attachment except to Iolia, Karu and Tali, the only ones that remembered her from day to day. When people started to remember her once again during her final battle, however, she started to piece her own heart back and regain an even greater and more personal will to fight, the perspective of finding happiness finally at hand. This allowed her to pierce through Walpurgis's defenses and eventually forgive then protect her. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities. Serah possesses strength, speed and stamina superior to most individuals. * Artifact Use. Serah is attuned to several Artifacts, incluiding a myriad of minor artifacts and a handful of especially powerful ones such as the Blade of Distorsion. * Costume Use. Serah can wield twenty-four different costumes which allow her to interact differently with Walpurgis's Cursed world. Should she wear a postman's costume, all the world would acknowledge her as a postman. Some of these costumes also enhance directly her fighting abilities. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Night of the Witch features Serah as its main protagonist. Trivia * She is associated with the sign of Aquarius. Category:Character Category:Hylian Realm